Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Nareszcie
Pewien byt obudził się, przetarł leniwie senne jeszcze oczy, zamrugał kilka razy i przysiadł na soczystej, zielonej trawie. Uniósł głowę - i zobaczył nad sobą palankin nieba, majestatycznie rozstawiony nad sobą i wszechogarniający błękitem czystym, jak ludzka dusza. Spojrzał w bok - ujrzał pyszniącą się w swym przepychu przyrodę, zapraszającą do spróbowania wybornych owoców, zginających swym ciężarem drzewa, by skłoniły się ziemi. Schylił się - a oto miękka, zielona trawa, bielutkie stokrotki i czarno-żółte bratki uśmiechały się do niego, nieco zasłaniając nieśmiało płożący się mech. Byt usłyszał ptasie trele, wwiercające mu się w uszy, poczuł upojnie słodką woń perlistego bzu, pokrytego rosą. Odwrócił się do tyłu, a pewien szkarłatny obiekt przykuł jego uwagę. Wstał, podszedł kilka kroków - i ujrzał różę. Tę różę. Odkrzyknęła, w postrachu cofając się i upadając na mech. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie - dwie, kawowe, zgrabne. Dotknęła swoich oczu - okrągła, duża para. Pomacała włosy - bujne, mięsiste warkocze, jak dla olbrzymiej małej dziewczynki. Niby wszystko było na swoim miejscu - i bluzeczka z bufiastymi rękawami i spodnie obwiedzione małymi perełkami. Butów brak. Wszystko jest - tak, jak być powinno - ale... - Numit? Idokraz?! - zawołała. Zdziwione "tak" wyleciało z jej ust, jak spłoszona jaskółka. - Przecież ty mnie zostawiłaś? Dlaczego? Przecież Cię kocham, kretynko! Ale dlaczego ja żyję? Miałam skruszeć, byś mogła żyć! Czułam to! Ale...przecież... - mówiła coraz mniej buntowniczo, coraz spokojniej i wolniej, aż w końcu zamilkła - Jak ja Cię kocham! I Odnaleziony Sfaleryt zamknęła oczy, przysiadając po turecku na trawie. Jej chwila spokoju nie trwała jednak długo, bo - jeszcze nie otwierając oczu - zmąciła ciszę łagodnym głosem: - Przecież wiem, że tu jesteś, Hylaofan. Przezroczysta siedziała na gałęzi drzewa, jednak zaraz zeskoczyła i podeszła do uśmiechniętej fuzji. - Powiedz, jak to się stało? Dlaczego my żyjemy? Hylaofan usiadła obok niej i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Kochasz ją. - Tak - odpowiedziała fuzja. - Mogłabyś oddać za nią swoje życie. - Tak. - Zrobiłaś to. - Tak! - I w tym właśnie cała tajemnica. Miłość aż do oddania życia nie może umrzeć na zawsze. Twoja ofiara, Idokraz, uratowała i Numit, i Ciebie. - Czy to możliwe? Wiedziałam, ile draśnięć trzeba mojemu Klejnotowi, by pękł. Nie mogłam się pomylić, to się czuje. - To prawda. Jednak, wiesz, często czas jest narzędziem cudów. Numit spadła prosto na Ciebie w tym samym momencie, gdy miałaś zginąć. W chwili zero. Wasze połączenie na granicy życia i śmierci spowodowało narodziny Odnalezionej Sfaleryt. - Ale...czy, jeżeli teraz się rozdzielimy, Idokraz umrze? - Nie. Życie udzieliło się każdej z Was. Możecie żyć osobno, możecie też tworzyć fuzje w każdym momencie, gdy tylko tego zapragniecie. Wasze kamienie są jak nowiusieńkie! - mówiąc to, Hylaofan zaczęła się śmiać. - Co Cię tak bawi? - Że tak bezbłędnie mnie wyczułaś, choć miałaś zamknięte oczy! - Jakoś tak samo...Idokraz widzi sercem, Numit jest wrażliwa, a ja...czuję życie! - w tym momencie oba Klejnoty ogarnęła ogromna radość, jakiej od dawna już nie czuły. Numitka i Ida wiedziały, że od teraz - już wszystko będzie dobrze. Rzuciły się na szyję Przezroczystej i poprosiły, by ta mogła zabrać je do Świątyni Witrażu. Ta naprawiła teleporter w klejnocie Idokraz. Zanim przeniosły się, wróciły tylko po kubek z piankami i kawą - on koniecznie musiał iść z nimi. Ten dzień był jednym z największych świąt w Świątyni. Anatazja odzyskała siostrę, planeta - władczynię, a Numitka i Idokrazja - siebie nawzajem. Odnaleziony Sfaleryt nareszcie była. I miała dom. *** Zona jawiła się Erytryn już z daleka. Od kiedy dostały wiadomość od Macierzy Perłowej - nie wahały się ani chwili tam powrócić. Druga kohorta Jaspisów postanowiła zająć tamte tereny, wespół z bandą wyjętych spod prawa Ametystów. Mieli ze sobą coś. Coś, co pustoszyło tamte ziemie. Ani Eri, ani Klejnot Migdału nie wiedziały, co, ale mogły spodziewać się, że znajdą tam JĄ. A ona w końcu musi dać się znaleźć. - Niedługo lądujemy. Jak się czujesz? - Sama nie wiem, Almandyn. Jeżeli rzeczywiście Annabergit tam jest - a Macierz brzmiała, jakby była to prawda - to, co by się nie działo, nareszcie ją zobaczę. Mimo wszystko - zawsze będzie moją siostrą. W międzyczasie odebrały wiadomość pochodzącą ze Świątyni Witrażu. Wieść o Odnalezionej Sfaleryt obudziła w ich sercach nadzieję. Wszystko może prowadzić do dobra. Z tą myślą stanęły na ciemnym gruncie. - Jeżeli to naprawdę jest Annabergit, to do czego Macierzy potrzebni jesteśmy my? - Władasz światłem. Ja mogę pomóc i z którąś z Hemimorfitów stworzyć Dumortieryt. Na dźwięk imienia przyjaciółki Erytryn sięgnęła do kieszeni. Miała tam jej odłamki. Spadły z nieba tej nocy, kiedy tańczyła, jeszcze przed zakwitnięciem Róży Pustyni. Od tego czasu stale nosi je przy sobie. Szły prosto przed siebie, o dziwo nie widząc nigdzie zniszczeń. Coś tutaj jest bardzo mocno podejrzane, pomyślały. Gdy weszły do namiotu sztabowego, zobaczyły całkowicie inną rzeczywistość. Tylna ściana została wyrwana, albo nawet wypalona, odsłaniając gładki, trupio blady, pusty, piaszczysty plac. Naokoło błyszczące stosy Hemimorfitów, złowrogo odbijających światło księżyca. Wszystkie nosiły głębokie rysy, które - przy bliższym spojrzeniu - okazywały się przepaleniami. A więc widziały stos martwych już skał. Nigdzie nie było widać Macierzy Perłowej. Za to ją zobaczyły bardzo dobrze. Ale nie wyglądała już, jak wcześniej. Biała, jak papier. Czarne, długie włosy zasłaniały jej oczy i płożyły się aż do bioder. Czarna sukienka okrywała ciało. Chuda, jak lalka. Silna, jak baletnica. A zza grzywki - tylko czerwona łuna błyskała, wskazując miejsce oczu. Na głowie nosiła czarny, mały diadem - może nawet z zabarwionych Goethytem Hemimorfitów. Podniosła głowę. Nie uśmiechnęła się. Odchyliła włosy, patrząc na świat dwojgiem czerwonych oczu o czarnych obwódkach. - Nareszcie jesteś. - Jestem - odpowiedziała Erytryn. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach